Weiss' Sex Journey
by RWBY Writer
Summary: This story will be about Weiss Schnee and her sexual experiences at Beacon Academy.
**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first story on ! I will be doing mostly RWBY fanfiction. I apologize if my formatting is off or do certain things wrong. I am new to , so I know next to nothing about it. So please leave me some feedback on this so I can get better. This will be a FreezerBurn shipping fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Contains (Weiss x Yang): Fingering, eating out.**

It was Saturday. It was early. 8:17 AM to be exact. A groan came from one side of Team RWBY's dorm. A pair of light blue eyes opened that belonged to no other but the heiress herself. Weiss sat up and fixed her nightgown. Her sharp eyes scanned across the dorm room only to find the blonde bombshell playing a video game on her scroll. Yang looked over at the heiress. "Morning sleeping beauty." Yang flirted, though it just played off as nothing like flirting.

Weiss groaned. She has a crush on Yang, as well as Yang to Weiss. Neither of them admitted it though. "Ha ha, so funny." Weiss said tiredly.

Yang snickered and put her scroll down to give her full attention to Weiss.

"Where are Ruby and Blake?" Weiss asked the blonde.

"Ruby left to go visit our dad for the weekend, and Blake just said she had something to take care of." Yang said and jumped down from her bed and yawned loudly.

"So it's just us?" Asked the white haired beauty.

"Mhm. Just you and me cutie." Yang flirted once again.

Weiss sighed and simply shook her head. She started to walk to her closet to grab her usual outfit. Yang stared at Weiss with hungry eyes. "Hey Weiss~"

Weiss turned her head to look at Yang. "What is it?"

"Can you some here? I need help with something." Yang said devilishly.

"Okay?" Weiss walked over to Yang. "What is it?" She asked the taller girl.

Weiss' words were cut off by a passionate kiss from Yang. Weiss froze. It was so sudden. Weiss didn't know what to do, but she soon returned the kiss eagerly. They held the kiss as long as possible until both of their lungs were crying for air. Both pulled away and were taking deep breaths. Weiss opened her mouth to say something but was quickly stopped by another kiss from Yang. The blonde's tongue intruded Weiss' mouth and explored the deepest parts. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, which Yang quickly won. She pushed Weiss onto the bed and pinned her down. Weiss stared up at her as the kiss broke. "So, y-you love me too?" Asked Weiss.

Yang giggled and nodded. "I do. I love you very much."

A deep blush grew across Weiss' face as Yang said those words. Yang had begun taking off Weiss' nightgown, which was the only clothing she had on. "No panties Weiss? You dirty girl."

"Sh-Shut up." Weiss ordered to Yang. Yang smirked and leaned her head down to lick Weiss' folds, which Weiss responded with a moan. Yang loved Weiss' moans. She wanted more of them. She proceeded to continue licking Weiss' womanhood, her skilled tongue slipping inside. Weiss moaned loudly from this pleasure as the virgin felt herself reaching her climax quickly. Yang quickly slid two fingers into Weiss' dripping pussy. The sounds of moans and gasps filled the room as Yang was eating Weiss out and fingering her. Weiss' mind went blank as she let out a long moan. She had finally reached her climax, squirting into Yang's mouth and on her face, with some also getting on the bed. Yang pulled her fingers out and pulled her face out of Weiss' womanhood. The heiress was breathing heavily as she looked down at Yang, who was currently sucking Weiss' love juices off of her fingers greedily. Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't gather the words. Yang giggled innocently and wiped her mouth. "I'll see you later, ice queen." Yang said as she walked to the door and left the dorm.

Weiss stared at Yang as she left. _Did that actually just happen? Are Yang and I together now, or did she just want to have sex with me and nothing more?_ Weiss thought to herself.

There were so many questions Weiss had, but none could be answered right now. The hot mess eventually passed out from the lack of energy after what just took place.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave feedback on what I can improve on!**


End file.
